theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly
Lilly *'Type': Lighthouse Lilly is a lighthouse on Willy's Island, found in the middle of the harbour. She warns visiting ships away from the sharp and dangerous rocks on the island. She was a background character until George's Ghost. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig (cameo), Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (cameo), Foduck the Vigilant (cameo), Different Strokes - Different Boats (cameo), Hank and the Mermaid (cameo), True Blue Friends (cameo), Bumper Buddies (cameo), Theodore and the Welcome (does not speak), Theodore's Bad Dreams (cameo), Theodore's First Pull (does not speak), George Buzzes the Dock (cameo), The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest (does not speak), Best Friends (cameo), and Theodore and the Big Harbour (cameo) * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle (cameo), George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides (cameo), Night Shift (cameo), Whale of a Tug (cameo), The Tugboat Pledge (does not speak), Emergency (cameo), The Cold Snap (cameo), Hank and the Hug (cameo), Emily and the Rocket (does not speak), Foduck Stays Home (does not speak), Theodore the Tug in Charge (cameo), Theodore in the Middle (cameo), Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser (cameo), Snorri the Viking Ship (cameo), Theodore the Jokester (does not speak), Emily the Vigorous (does not speak), and Theodore's Day Off (cameo) * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbour, Theodore to the Rescue (cameo), Big Harbour Fools Day (does not speak), Grumpy Garbage Barge (cameo), Theodore Hugs the Coast (cameo), Hank's Hiccups (cameo), Hank's New Name (cameo), Theodore and the Northern Lights (cameo), Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Big Friend (cameo), Theodore and the Missing Barge (cameo), Theodore and the Borrowed Bell (cameo), Emily's Close Call (cameo), Emily and the Tug-Of-War (cameo), Theodore and the Bully (cameo), George and the Underwater Mystery (does not speak), and Hank and the Night Light (does not speak) * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (cameo), Theodore's New Job (does not speak), Dartmouth Says Goodbye (does not speak), George's Funny Noise (does not speak), Guysborough's Garbage (do not speak), Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove (do not speak), Sigrid and the Bumpers (does not speak), Hank's Wheezy Whistle (does not speak), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat (cameo), Northumberland is Missing (cameo), Emily Goes Overboard (do not speak), Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore's Bright Idea, Theodore's Prize, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (cameo), and Emily's Bruised Bumper (cameo) * Season 5 - Hank Hurts a Ship (does not speak), Theodore and the Harbour Crane (cameo), Theodore and the Buoy Boat, Hank and the Sunken Ship (cameo), George and the Flags (cameo), Theodore the Tattletug (cameo), Brunswick's Big Scare (cameo), Hank's Cozy Cove (cameo), Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland (does not speak), Bedford's Big Move (cameo), Pugwash is Gone! (cameo) and Theodore's Big Decision (does not speak) Trivia * Lilly didn't have eyebrows until Season 3. * She is very similar to Lillie Lightship from TUGS in they are named Lilly/Lillie, and use large lights and loud foghorns to warn ships away from rocks. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Buildings Category:Lighthouses Category:All Episodes Characters